Donde Es Un Final Es Para Siempre
by Yosawa-Yucki
Summary: El Destino une a las personas por mas diferentes que sean, es como un movimiento de hilos entre si que se enredan... Donde un final es para siempre...Mas allá de los limites de el amor ¿One-Shot?


:3SeisAñosDeEdad*:

"Quedate aquí, ellos regresaran pronto"

Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, la pequeña niña pelinegra, que esperaba en la central del autobús..

:3MuchasHorasDespues*:

- Pronto vendrán..¿cierto?..mama...papa..-Susurro en silencio mientras apretaba sus rodillas con fuerza, y ocultaba su rostro en ellas..

- ¿Te ha pasado algo?..¿estas sola?..-preguntó el niño de ojos grises mientras se acercaba..

- Hoy es el peor día de mi vida..-sollozo la pequeña entre lágrimas..

- Eso es bueno ¿no?..si sabes que hoy es el peor día de tu vida, es seguro que también sepas, que mañana sera un día mejor..-exclamo el niño sonriendo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña niña.

La pelinegra, le dedico una leve sonrisa al ojigris, mientras tomaba la mano que este le había extendido, dedicándole una sonrisa...la sonrisa mas bella que aquella pequeña niña hubiera podido recibir jamas en el peor momento de su corta existencia...

:3DiezAñosDeEdad*:

- ¿Por que no dejas de seguirme?..-pregunto el ojigris molesto mientras se alejaba de la chica detrás de el..

- No puedo hacerlo..-susurro para si misma la morena..- Si dejo de seguirte, me perderé, y si me pierdo estaré sola...no quiero estar sola de nuevo..-dijo con un puchero en su rostro..

- ¿No eres tonta o si?.. sólo las tontas se perderían..-sonrió el chico con burla.

- ¡Castiel!..-grito molesta la chica pelinegra..

- ¡Ey!, solo bromeaba, si llegaras a perderte, te buscaría...siempre te buscaría...-dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba la suave cabellera de la chica..

- ¡Es un promesa!..-grito la pequeña emocionada, extendiendo su dedo meñique...

- Es una promesa...Yucki...-sonrió Castiel meneando el dedo meñique de la pequeña..- Siempre te buscaría...

:3DiecisieteAñosDeEdad*:

- Sabes...tu aula, esta en el piso de abajo...-dijo irritado a la morena que lo seguía detrás suyo..

- No puedo Castiel, este instituto es demasiado grande..-suspiro Yucki mientras entrelazaba sus dos manos y acariciaba su palma..

- Deja de hacer eso, estarás bien, te veré en el receso y después de clases, no necesitas estar todo el tiempo conmigo..-exclamo el Castiel, acercándose a la pelinegra..- No me necesitas..-dijo separando las nerviosas manos de la chica mientras le sonreía.

- De acuerdo..-contestó Yucki fingiendo una sonrisa.

- ¡Bien!, ahora vete hasta tu aula...

Yucki, asintió con la cabeza y continuo caminando hasta las escaleras..

- ¡¿Como es posible!?..grito molesta la chica rubia en un rincón debajo de las escaleras..- ¡No puedo creer que a Castiel le guste alguien como ella!.

- No sabemos si le gusta, tranquilizate Amber..-dijo una de las amigas de la rubia..

- ¡Claro que le gusta!, ¡Pero va a pagarmelas!, ¡Castiel es mio!..-grito Amber saliendo del rincón hacia las clases como alma que lleva el diablo.

...*...*...*...*...*...*

- ¡Odio el instituto!, ¡Matemáticas es tan difícil!..-chillo la morena saliendo de el aula...- Y solo pude ver a Castiel en el receso...

Suspiro cansada y se encamino a la salida, pensaba esperar a Castiel parada en la puerta, hasta que...

*/Me vine antes al asilo\*

*/Te espero en la fabrica abandonada\*

Castiel, no era de las personas que enviaba mensajes, pero seguro lo hizo esta vez por que no tubo alternativa...

Pensaba Yucki mientras caminaba hacia la fabrica..

El hecho de que el se hubiera marchado antes la hacia sentirse mal, tal vez estaría molesto por haberlo irritado en la mañana, pues el nunca la dejaba venir sola..

*/Ya estoy en la fabrica abandonada\*

*/¿Donde estas?\*

¿Fabrica abandonada?, ¿Que hacia esa boba en la fabrica abandonada?, y ¿por que le enviaba ese mensaje?.."Ya estoy en la fabrica abandonada, ¿Donde estas?".. ¿Que quería decir con eso?, ¿Y por que se encontraba tan intranquilo?..

Por alguna razón ese mensaje lo había hecho sentirse mal, ese dolor en el estomago que te da, cuando sabes que algo no esta bien...

- Solo pido que este bien..-dijo el pelirrojo mientras corría hacia la fabrica abandonada...

*...*...*...*

¿Donde demonios estas Castiel?, se preguntaba la morena mientras miraba por todos lados de la oscura fabrica..

- ¿Eres tu Castiel?..-pregunto la chica al escuchar un estruendo extraño...

- Es linda..

- Tal vez podamos divertirnos un poco...

- Se ve tan indefensa, la quiero toda...

Yucki, dio un salto de terror al ver a tres sombras saliendo de la oscuridad..trato de correr pero un chico rubio tapó su camino, y la tumbo hasta el piso..

- ¡Por favor, no me hagan daño, se los pido!..-grito asustada al ver como se acercaban y la rodeaban..

- ¡Eres tan linda!, sigue diciéndolo, sigue rogando por que no te hagamos daño, eso nos excitaría aun mas...-dijo el rubio tomándola de el brazo y jalandola bruscamente hacia el..- Si sigues rogando no seré tan brusco..- susurro al oído de la chica mientras arrancaba el cierre de su falda...

Las lágrimas no podían dejar de brotar de sus ojos, el sentir como las manos de aquellos chicos que ahora solo eran sombras distorsionadas la acariciaban bruscamente la hacia sentir sucia, mientras aquellas manos extrañas seguían acariciando sus pechos con ansiedad, mientras reían y reían, y las lágrimas invadían su rostro, ella solo podía pensar en una cosa..."¡Castiel salvame!"

*...*...*...*

Castiel, hubiera imaginado cualquier cosa, pero aquello...aquello jamas, lo que sus ojos estaban mirando, jamas podría perdonarlo...su cabeza solo se centraba en una cosa, "¡Golpearlos!" Golpea hasta que tus puños sangren, hasta que deseen jamas haber existido...lo que sus ojos estaban viendo nunca podría borrarlo...no podría arreglarlo con un simple "esta bien", o con un "yo estoy contigo"...aquello, simplemente no tenia arreglo...

Corrió hasta el grupo de chicos y comenzó a golpearlos, solo tenia que mirar el rostro de Yucki, para darse cuenta de el gran daño que le habían hecho, siguió golpeando, y golpeando mas allá de el punto de que sus puños sangraran, o de que ellos lamentaran haber existido, golpeo hasta que su mente estuvo satisfecha, hasta que sus rostros quedaran desfigurados, quería acabar con ellos quería hacerlos cenizas, quería...

- ¡Castiel cuidado!..-grito Yucki, al mirar como el chico rubio de antes se levantaba de el suelo y apuntaba una navaja hacia Castiel.

Todo paso en un instante, ni siquiera Castiel supo exactamente lo que acababa de pasar, solo miraba aterrado sus manos llenas de sangre ajena y la na baja de el acto, el cuerpo sin vida en el suelo...

- Nada de esto hubiera pasado, si tan solo me hubiera quedado contigo...-exclamo el pelirrojo al punto de el llanto mientras se dejaba caer al suelo de rodillas..- Si no puedo protegerte, mi existencia no tiene sentido..-dijo apuntando la navaja en su garganta y...

- ¡No!, ¡No por favor!,..-grito Yucki lanzándose hasta Castiel deteniendo el camino de la navaja con una de sus manos, haciendo que esta se clavara en ella...- Detente, esta bien, yo estoy contigo..-dijo Yucki entre lágrimas acariciando la cabeza de el Castiel...

- Jamas voy a alejarme de nuevo, te prometo estar siempre..jamas voy a dejarte sola otra vez...exclamó el chico abrazando aun con mas fuerza el desnudo cuerpo de la chica.

- ¿Es una promesa?..preguntó Yucki.

- Es una promesa...estaré por siempre contigo...

...Siempre...

.

.

.

.

¿FIN?

**_N/A; Hola ¿Como están?, yo aun no he muerto no se preocupen, espero que esto les haya gustado, tengo una pregunta, ¿Dejo esto como un One-Shot?, ¿O lo comvierto en un fanfic?_**Cuiden se_**e ¡Besos:3Cachondones!**_


End file.
